The Foster Kids
by SunnyDancer
Summary: Max lives with her mom and little sister Ella and life isn't going great but things can't get worse, can they? They do when her mom takes in some foster kids with sketchy childhoods. Can they help each other? FAX and EGGY!all human!
1. The New Kids

**This is my first fanfiction so wish me luck. Oh and also I don't own any characters. They all belong to wonderful Mr. Patterson.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Mom, why do the guest beds actually have sheets on them? And is the couch about to be slept on?" I hollered as I burst into the house after school.

My mom with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail walked into the main entryway where I was in the process of getting my homework.

"Mom have you been cleaning?" I asked stunned; my mom only wore her hair in a ponytail when she had been cleaning EVERYTHING.

"I promise to tell you, but right now I have to finish getting ready. Also I don't want to tell you before Ella gets home."

Oh yes. I forgot. My little half-sister Ella had gymnastics for another hour. I highly doubted I could survive until then with all of this mystery. I also doubted that it was possible for me to squeeze Mom's secret out of her.

"I'll be in the tree. Send Ella to get me the moment she gets home," I said

The tree was actually a tree house that was built on this HUGE tree. It was one of those trees that the trunk is split into eight sections allowing us to have eight rooms. One of those rooms was my song room. Mom and Ella knew never to enter or risk their lives. I had an old acoustic guitar, a stool, and my notebook inside. My notebook had every song I had ever played. It included lyrics and sheet music for my guitar. Also in my notebook was a song that I was writing. It was a first for me but I thought it was okay. Hmmm, I thought, what if I added that to the chorus and put the feel line there. . .

"Max! MAX! MAX!!!!!!!" Ella yelled from the ground below me.

Looking up and quickly shoving my notebook back into its shelf I yelled, "I'm coming!" back to Ella and put my guitar away before hurrying down the ladder.

Mom was waiting in our kitchen. She was seated on one of the long sides of our island drinking a cup of coffee.

"Max, Ella. I have been thinking really hard and I decided to join the foster care system. We could really use the extra money and it wouldn't harm you guys to have a few more friends." Mom said looking us both in the eyes.

More friends weren't my problem. My problem was, well, never mind. Ella was social and kind and funny and sweet and a million other perfect things. Nobody wanted to be her friend because she was _my _sister. But Mom could NEVER find that out.

Ella was speechless but I wasn't, "Sure, whatever. When is the kid coming?" I asked before I went back to the tree.

"It's a boy and his two younger sisters. They are coming any moment," my mom said as Ella and I gaped at her, "So Max, please stay at the house."

"Fine, I'll be in my room," and then I walked away to my room.

My room was a smaller size. It was painted light blue and the ceiling had puffy clouds painted on it. The bottom bit of the walls and the carpet was a light green color. I had a bed, wardrobe, and a desk. That was about all I could have fit, but I liked my room like that. I thought it felt especially cozy. I picked up my book for school, The City of Bones. I was at the part where Clary woke up at the Institute and I couldn't wait to continue.

Probably about ten minutes later I heard Ella answer the door so I went downstairs to meet our new additions to the family.

There was a tall, lean, muscular boy who had dark hair, dark eyes, and olive colored skin. He was wearing all black. Holding on to his hand was a small, thin girl with pale skin, sweet blue eyes, and crinkly white blond hair. She had an arm in a cast and wore a plain lilac summer dress over a white T-shirt. On the boy's other side was an average height, slim African American girl dressed in jeans and a sparkly T-shirt. I swear they all looked slightly bruised, but it could have been the bad light.

"I'm Dr. Martinez, but you can call me Valencia. This is my eldest daughter Max, and this is my younger daughter Ella," my mom said to the three kids standing in our entryway.

"I'm Fang," the boy said then pointing to the African American looking girl he said, "This is Nudge and Angel," he finished by holding up the little blond girl.

"Are you tired? Max can show you where your rooms are. Well I'm sorry Fang, but do you mind sleeping on the couch? We only have two extra beds?" my mom asked looking nervously at them.

"Ok. That would be nice. Thank you, don't expect Fang to say too much but I'm sure he doesn't mind sleep on the couch. I really like your house and the neighborhood seems very friendly," the girl named Nudge said in one breath. I could tell she was a chatterer.

"Umm, follow me then." I said as I walked to the guest room.

"Hi, I think I'm going to like you," the little girl Angel said as she ran forward and grabbed my hand.

The name Angel fit her. She looked exactly like an Angel. Fang followed silently while Nudgeon the other hand never stopped chatting with Ella. At least one good thing came from this. Ella needs more friends; she shouldn't be punished because no one likes me.


	2. Welcome To School

**I'm not going to be able to update everyday because I don't have that much time, but I will try to as often as possible. Thank you for all of the reviews. And don't worry, Iggy's coming. I couldn't possible leave him out. He's probably one of my favorite characters. **

* * *

**Max POV**

"MAX! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

That would be my kind and caring mother waking me up as usual. I'm always sooooo grateful to her for this. Can you hear the sarcasm? I hope so.

"I'm up Mom!" I yelled back; cutting her off just as she was about to have another go waking me up.

I quickly grabbed clothes out of my wardrobe without really paying attention, while mentally running through a list of what I needed to grab. Looking around my room I couldn't manage to find anything. Crap! Where is everything? Worried I hurried downstairs to look some more. Walking into the kitchen I didn't see just Ella and Mom eating breakfast; there were also a hot looking boy- did I just say that? Ignore me, that is from my not sleeping much last night and being so worried about where my stuff was. Anyway there was some boy and two girls also at our kitchen table. Maybe it was because I was still more than half asleep but I couldn't seem to remember what they were doing here.

"Oh, ummm, hello?" I asked as I grabbed a chocolate cookie. Did I mention my mom who also happened to make the best chocolate cookies in the world?

My mom frowned at me and said, "Max, shouldn't you eat something healthier for breakfast?"

"Yup, but this is so much more delicious. Besides, I have no clue where I put my school stuff.

My mom sighed exasperated, "Remember, you put it in your bag already so you could have been on time today?"

"Oh yah thanks a bunch!" I exclaimed as the memory came back to me.

That wasn't the only memory that came flooding back. I also remembered who exactly those three new kids were. They were my mom's adoptees.

So twenty minutes later we were all jammed in my mom's purple minivan as she drove us to school. First she dropped off Angel at her elementary school. Next went Nudge and Ella at Kayenta Middle School. Finally we got to the high school. By that time both Fang and I were covered in animal fur, my mom is a vet so she has had a million animals in that car, and Fang still had yet to say something.

"Ummm, so, if you want I could help you with finding your classes and stuff," I hesitantly suggested.

"No. It's fine. I can do it myself," Fang curtly answered back.

Well fine. If he wanted to drop me already then fine by me. So I turned away, and walked off. Not long after, I was greeted by an overenthusiastic blind boy.

"Hey Ig," I called as he approached.

Jeff was actually his real name but no one called him that. Iggy had pale skin and pale strawberry blond hair. He hadn't been born blind, but he gone blind when he was very young. Iggy and I had been friends since kindergarten and were still best of friends. And no, we weren't those friends that were dating. In fact, kissing Iggy is the most disgusting thing I can think of. Anyway, Iggy never had a face as happy as it was now unless he had rigged a bomb somewhere. Yes, I said a blind kid rigs bombs. I have no utter clue how he does it but somehow he does. Oh and no, it isn't any terrible thing that's going to kill a million people, though if he wanted to he probably could. Usually it's some small thing that will just make a big boom or squirt something at you. Still it's better to be careful. I can't count how many times Iggy has gone to the principal for this.

"Whatever you blew up this time I'm not bailing you out," I announced as soon as Iggy got closer.

"The amount of trust you have in me is despicable. Anyone who knew me better would never suggest such a thing," Iggy said trying to keep a straight face. He was miserably failing and we both burst out laughing at the same time. "Alright, your right. But honestly you will love this. Just watch Lissa today," he said in between gulping for air.

Ugh! Lissa. Lissa was our school's personal stripper. Alright, so maybe I was over exaggerating just a wee bit, but not by much. She went out of her way to make sure my life was as miserable as possible. The thought of her being the victim of one Iggy's bombs instantly made me the happiest girl on the planet. Sadly, that happy feeling didn't last long.

By that point we had reached the school everyone was making sure to bump into me extra hard and my stuff was almost spilled multiple times.

Iggy watched and after a bit sympathetically said, "Don't worry. After a bit everyone'll forget and life will go back to normal."

As if. I knew better than to fool myself, but for Iggy's sake I pretended to agree. We entered the old brick building that served as Kayenta High School. It was one of Arizona's oldest schools and yet it was in surprisingly good condition. At the end of the hall was the start of lockers. Iggy and mine were at the end of this line. I walked up to my locked and started to fumble with the little black tumblers. Suddenly I felt a strong push as I was knocked away from my locker and into the stampede of students going down the hall. I was trampled, and it took a bit of time to make my way out from underneath all of their feet.

"Oh oopsy, did I push you?" I heard a high pitched voice asked with fake concern dripping from it, "Well next time get out of my way Bitch."

Ah yes, that would be Lissa. Isn't she just marvelous? NOT!

I curled in my three middle fingers and held my thumb to my ear while my pinky was pressed to my mouth. I pretended to be on the phone with my hand; then I held my fake phone out to Lissa, "It's for you. It's the village calling. They're missing their idiot."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Lissa asked with real confusion.

Lissa really was the sharpest crayon in the box. I mean who hasn't heard that joke? But Lissa just stalked away leaving me to finish up at my locker.

First I had honors English. I really liked my teacher, Ms. Ellis. She was easy going and could understand a joke. We were reading To Kill a Mockingbird. The room was organized with two desks connected. Luckily for me I was in the very back of the room by the window. Also I didn't have a desk partner. We were just starting when the door opened in guess who walked in? If you guessed Mr. I'm Too Good to Talk to You then ding ding, you win a prize. I will give you an imaginary cookie.

"I'm in your class," Fang said as he walked to Ms. Ellis.

"Oh why you must be Nick. Class, we have a new student today and his name is Nick. That is, unless you have a nickname you prefer," Ms. Ellis announced to the class.

"Call me Fang."

At about that moment I realized that the only empty desk was the one next to me. Good grief. Of course this happens with my luck.

"Alright then Fang, how about you sit in that seat next to Max? You can share a book with her until you get your own," Ms. Ellis said cheerfully, oblivious to the brewing crisis.

As he moved towards me I had no Earthly idea how I was ever going to survive his class. Obviously he already had something against me. I had no clue what but that didn't matter. Also I had heard that he already had, had Lissa's tongue down his throat.


	3. How Rude

**Don't worry about Gazzy. He's coming. And thanks for the reviews. I went on the computer this morning and saw all of them.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Come on Max. It couldn't have been that bad. Why don't you tell me? I mean, I'm going to meet him when I go over your house," Iggy said not leaving me alone.

It was right before gym class. Iggy and I were doing our warm-up laps around the gym.

As soon as English had ended I had ran full speed towards the door, excited for the next class. That was, until Fang showed up. He was in every morning class of mine. At lunch Ig had begged and begged to know what the deal with him was so I told him about the whole foster sibling thing. So all in all the day so far had been horrid. Well, it had been funny to see Lissa's soda explode in her face, courtesy of Iggy. But other than that it hadn't been a great day.

"I'm not going to tell- what did you just say?" I asked as soon as my brain caught up with everything Iggy had said.

"Which part? The part where I told you it couldn't have been too bad or the part where I'm beginning you to tell me what happened?" Iggy cautiously asked.

I shook my head, "No Ig, there was another thing you said and I want to make sure I heard you right. Did you say you were going over to my house to meet them?"

"Well, umm yah. I was planning on it."

"Oh no. You are definitely not coming over end of story," I vehemently **(AN: my reading teacher would be so proud of me) **said, "Anyway, you don't need to know what happened. Fang sat there and listened to Ms. Ellis talk. End of discussion."

"Well I can just ask him now," Iggy said and speed walked away before I registered what he said.

I turned my head to see Fang walk into the gym and Iggy run up to question him. Don't ask how Iggy knew it was Fang. In fact, I still didn't get how Iggy did so well in gym since most of what we did you needed to be able to see.

"Alright then, everybody gather up!" Mr. Spaz yelled; getting our attention immediately.

I don't know what his real name is. To everyone, even other teachers, he is known what as Mr. Spaz, or just Spaz. Another thing no one remembers is who exactly gave him his nickname. Well whoever picked out his nickname picked well. I couldn't think of any way to describe him except for Spaz, even if someone offered me a million dollars.

He was now enthusiastically partnering us off to start volleying the tennis ball. I was good at tennis, don't get me wrong, but I didn't enjoy it. At least Iggy can play tennis. I'm going to be partnered with him because even Spaz knows better than to put me with anyone else unless he-

"MAX!" I heard Spaz sharply bark at me.

Then came the giggles, of course. I had the feeling that I had subconsciously blocking him out. I don't know why everyone finds it so amusing when I get in trouble since it happens all the time.

"I don't know why I try, but Max, you have to learn to listen. If I partner you with Nick here will the school fall to ruins before the class is over?"

Yes, in fact the school with probably explode in a few minutes if you expect us to work together, but Fang bear me to it.

"Hope you're good at this game Max," he calmly said as emotionless as ever.

I have to admit, I enjoyed the game. Fang was good at the game, and for the first time ever, I was kept on my toes to keep up. We didn't talk much, but I had hopes that maybe things would change. I obviously was too hopeful.

Gathering up my courage, just as we finished picking up our supplies I asked, "So, do you want to eat lunch with Ig and me?"

"Oh um-," he started to reply to be interrupted by a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh Fangy. Come along. It's lunch time," Lissa said walking up and looping her arm with Fang's. I didn't hear what he had to say. By that point, I was long gone and feeling quite embarrassed.

At lunch I sat with Iggy; Fang sat with Lissa, Dylan, Alicia, Brandon, Lauren, and so many more of their stuck-up popular type. And so went the rest of my classes. Fang was in all of them. But Fang barely acknowledged me all day, even though he often ended up sitting next to me. I didn't care. I was better off without that stuck-up charity case anyway.

* * *

**So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in practically years. I had loads of tests and projects. I'm going away this week so I'm not going to update again for awhile.**


	4. Start Over

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I wouldn't put this but my friend is making me. Hmmmmm, that's all. I think. For now, I think.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?! Iggy, how wonderful to see you," my mom said as Iggy and I cam tromping through the front door. **(AN: HP movie quote. I didn't notice until after I typed it.)**

I had decided to skip going home with the others. Instead Iggy and I had gone into town. We had gotten a snack and then moseyed on to my house. Iggy had claimed it was to make sure my mom didn't kill me, but I wasn't sure that was the only reason. I thought Iggy was lately talking a lot with my cute little sister.

"Well, I was here for a bit. And in the car, oh and I was also at school for awhile. Hmm, and I was on School Rd, and Alvah Wilson Rd, and Main St, and the village store. Hmm, I might have been on some dirt paths too. And I think that's it," I stated to my mother.

"Max, you can't text Ella 'Don't worry' and then gallivant through town," my mother said crossly as Iggy started edging away towards the kitchen where Ella's clear voice came chiming from.

"Uh huh, won't happen again," I said.

With that said I ran full speed for the tree. I ran straight up to my song room. With a day as crummy as today's, the only thing to help me feel better was a good ole song.

I was conscious to the world again, only when I heard clapping. That shut me up immediately. Who the h-e-double hockey sticks was in _my_ song room? Mom and Ella knew their life was endangered if they entered. And I had firmly explained to the newbies never to even come near.

"Very nice, I haven't heard that song before," I heard a slow calm voice say.

I looked up to see Fang leaning in the doorway. I slowly stood up and gave him my best death glare. Even though I was a couple inches shorter than him, it was still a good glare. I was surprised he didn't run away.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed, "GET OUT **NOW**!"

Fang actually got the message and left. After picking up my stuff, I climbed down the ladder and ran to the outside wall under my window. There was a tree with a branch that got really close to my window. I climbed the tree and slid my window open. That was how I got into my room if I wanted to be alone. I got out my iPod and lay down on my bed. How dare he come into my most private space, especially after I specifically said not to? I mean, he wasn't here to stay, and yet he has managed to completely mess up my life.

That was how Fang found me an hour later. It was dark out.

"Max. I'm sorry for intruding earlier today. I didn't realize how private it was for you. You're mom is kinda worried. She wanted to know if you would watch a movie with us," he hesitatingly said, "I don't know why. But you seem so sure you want to hate me. Could we possibly start over? And with no judgment before hand?"

"Sure, I said; I didn't see any reason to keep a grudge.

I got up and walked towards him speaking softly now, "But you do know, Lissa won't let you have anything to do with me. She hates me, along with the rest of the world it seems."

"I heard about that. But what did you do?" he asked.

This close I could see that there were bruises up and down his arms. There was also a long raised line that traveled from just above his wrist, to where it disappeared under his sleeve. I knew what that was. It was the longest scar I had ever seen. Without even thinking, I slowly trailed my finger along the scar and asked, "How did this happen?"

"It was my dad, from a while ago," Fang whispered into my ear.

I was practically leaning on him now. At that moment, I came to my senses and suddenly jerked away from him.

"So, about that movie," I said in a hope to start a normal conversation again.

"Oh uh yah. They're in the den," Fang said and turned towards the stairs.

As he walked away, I chastised myself for almost opening up to him.

* * *

**Sorry these are so short. I usually stop them where it seems like the best place to stop. But that makes them pretty short. I guess Gazzy doesn't want to be seen yet. I meant to put in some Eggy, but obviously this story would prefer some Fax. But that can't happen yet. Maybe later. . . **


	5. One Secret Out

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I had the worst morning possible. It was miserable.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Hey max, how are you?" Fang asked as he sat down next to me in English.

I had noticed he had stopped furiously rubbing his mouth.

"Same as I was this morning," I replied in a no-duh tone. Staring pointedly at the pinkish smear across his lips I said, "Leave it. We all know, even without the lipstick."

"Fangy, where are you? Fangy, didn't I tell you to wait for me here? Fangy," a sickly sweet voice came from just beyond the doorway.

I glared at him, "Yah Fangy, be a good little puppy dog and go when you're called," I said; my voice dripping with mock concern. "Go on; don't want to keep your mistress waiting."

"Max," Fang began.

I raised an eyebrow, "Just go," I said as coldly as possible.

I watched him walk away, my face clear of emotions as though I didn't have a single care. But in reality, I was stuck inside a hurricane of emotions. I knew I couldn't let him, or anyone else really, get too close. I had learned that lesson the hard way. But I wasn't sure if my heart was completely into insulting him every chance I got at this point. I wasn't sure if I really wanted him to leave. All I knew was that I didn't want him anywhere near Lissa. It wasn't until the end of class that I realized Fang had never came back.

**Fang POV**

I didn't want to leave Max like that, hurting on her own. But I knew that making Lissa wait didn't solve anything. I really on wanted to tell Lissa to leave me alone, in fact, I had tried. She just didn't seem to listen.

"Where were you Fangy? Don't tell me you were talking to that scumbag again were you?" Lissa asked him as soon as he was outside the classroom.

He hated that name, Fangy. What the heck was wrong with just Fang? Another thing that really irritated him was whenever Lissa insulted Max, which ended up being every day. He wasn't really sure what Max had done to deserve this treatment.

"I mean, you shouldn't, like, have anything you do with lying, backstabbing, little whores like that. After everything she did to us, she should be grateful we allowed her back to this school," Lissa said as she continued her rant.

"What exactly did Max do?" I asked.

"We were just having a little bit of fun at this party and she ratted us out to the police. We all got in so much trouble," Lissa said, apparently happy that I had finally taken an interest in making Max less popular.

I wanted to think alone. I didn't want to deal with Max right now, Lissa either. Girls were just so confusing. I wanted to hear what Max had to say about her ratting Lissa and her friends out. But right now I just wanted to think in peace.

**Max POV**

"Max, he's staring at you again," Iggy said as through a mouthful of salad.

"And the blind kid knows this how?" I asked although I knew that for things like this, Ig was always right.

"Call it a 6th sense, or in my case, my 1st sense. Get it I'm blind and sight it everyone's 1st sense?" Iggy chattered on.

"Yes Ig, I got it."

Here we were at lunch. When Fang had showed up after English, he had been silent and moody. Now all through lunch Iggy had caught him openly staring at me for some odd reason.

"I feel bad for him. Someone obviously never told him the update," I said shoveling my sandwich into my mouth.

"Update? What're you talking about?" a completely confused Iggy asked.

"That taking a picture will last longer. Maybe I will go tell him," I said.

But I didn't need to go to Fang, because speak of the devil a second later he appeared at my shoulder.

"Max, I really need to talk to you," he nervously said, glancing behind himself every couple of seconds.

"Sure, speak."

"But, uh, it's sorta personal," Fang continued glancing at Iggy.

I snorted, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Ig. Sit. Your legs won't get tired as quickly."

Sitting, Fang continued bravely, "I want to know more about that party when you ratted out Lissa. And why everyone seems to hate you so much."

Iggy glanced up sharply, "Fang, you don't need to know."

I was already shaking my head, "No Ig, Fang should know. Or at least, what he's dealing with. But I don't want to tell you here. I'll tell you tonight."

That evening Fang found me in my room.

"Ok. Spill, Max," he said seriously.

Looking at him I began, "Everyone hates me because this was one of those parties where everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ in our grade was invited. Of course, everyone went, even Iggy and me. This was in 8th grade. Lissa was hosting the party at her house. At the party were also a lot of older high schoolers. It wasn't long before people started drinking, but it was mostly the high schoolers. They got drunk fast and started to misbehave. At first it was only verbally insulting people, but as the night went on it got worse and worse. I had this friend name JJ. She was really sweet, innocent, and quite beautiful. She's our age, and she went to this party, too. At one point, she went to find the bathroom, but she didn't return for awhile. Worried I went to look for her. I found her in one of the bedrooms getting raped by this high schooler. Without any other way to help her, I called the police. They came, cleared the place, everyone got in heaps of trouble. I know some of the high schoolers went to jail and there were major fines, especially for Lissa's parents. JJ's family moved and I never heard from them again. That's it."

And with the end of my story came the end of my self control. I burst into tears. I had never cried much when I was younger. I hadn't cried for years. This was from all of the stress since that party, and everything else that went wrong afterwards. I couldn't help it; I had to release some of these emotions. It felt as though I were drowning with no hope of escape. And then, Fang gently pulled me to him so I cried on his shirt as he soothingly stroked my back.

After awhile, I simply ran out of tears. I pulled myself away from Fang and saw that his shirt was completely soaked.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your shirt," I mumbled.

"It's alright," Fang replied.

It couldn't be. Fang had this look in his eyes, a look that I had seen before. A look I had sworn would never again haunt me, except in my dreams.

"Goodnight," I curtly said, clearly dismissing him.

"Goodnight Max," and with that, he left.


End file.
